yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 012
"Battle Under the Big Top", known as "DDD: King of the Different Dimension" in the Japanese version, is the twelfth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on June 29, 2014 and in Canada on October 16, 2015. Nicktoons aired on May 1, 2016. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on November 15, 2016. Summary Skip recaps that with the score at 1-1, the third match of the LID vs You Show Duel School best of three match began. Helping them out, Gong endured the violent onslaught of the LID Synchro user, Kit Blade. And without backing down, as Gong's use of "Superheavy Samurai Soulbang Cannon" is retold, he ended it in a draw. Skip had assumed they'd be in the clear since LID didn't win, but LID Director Henrietta Akaba demanded a tiebreaker to settle the score. Though frustrated about the situation, they of course, sent out Yuya. But instead of their Fusion user, Julia Krystal, facing Yuya, it was... Declan and Yuya stare each other down. Behind Yuya, Ally whispers that Yuya put his goggles on, and Frederick wonders what's wrong with him. Tate simply murmurs "big brother Yuya." (in the dub, Ally calls Yuya a nervous wreck, while Frederick and Tate muse that if Yuya loses, LID will take You Show) Gong admits to having realized his own cowardice (in the dub, Gong begs Yuya to forgive him); if he had won his Duel with Kit, he could have prevented putting such needless pressure on Yuya. Taking a bite from a chocolate bar, Sora comments that he doesn't know about that, much to Frederick's surprise. He notes that it looks like Yuya's not under any pressure at all and he's ready to fight (in the dub, Sora also says Yuya is as cool as a penguin on an iceberg). Yuya notes that this is the real final match. He'll definitely win and protect You Show Duel School, and his father's Dueling (Yuya does not mention his father in the dub). Gong and Ally voice their support (in the dub, only Tate says LID better watch out), with Frederick adding that they've got Pendulum Summoning on their side. Ally states that there's no way Pendulum Summoning will lose. Skip looks down proudly from the operator's box as Tate states that Yuya will definitely win, but Henrietta interrupts, wondering about that (in the dub, Henrietta calls the children naive). They don't seem to how strong Declan is. Skip recognizes the name in surprise. Declan remarks that that's enough cheering for now, isn't it? (in the dub, Declan says the time for talk is over) For now, he'd prefer them to be silent and watch their Duel. Skip looks through information on his Duel Disk, and he finds what he feared. Declan and Yuya adjourn to the Duel Field. Declan remains impassive, but Yuya is visibly angered. Ally clings to Zuzu and admits that it's scary. Zuzu privately agrees, it's not like Yuya at all, though Gong believes that Yuya's just concentrating on his match (in the dub, Zuzu reassures Ally it will be okay, while Gong believes that Yuya can take on Declan). Zuzu isn't convinced, and she gets a look of determination on her face. She tells Yuya to laugh, reminding him that You Show Duel School is about fun and entertaining Duels, and to smile. Yuya smiles, and he agrees. Bright and fun entertainment is his motto. He declares that he'll show it to them, the best entertainment and the best Duel. His friends cheer. Henrietta wonders how long he'll be able to keep smiling (in the dub, Henrietta says she cannot wait to see the grin wiped off of Yuya's face). Yuya asks Declan what he wants for the Action Field, but Declan simply replies that Yuya can choose whichever he wants. Smiling, Yuya raises his hand towards Skip, who knows that Yuya is counting on him again. But if Declan is the Declan Akaba, then he's a Duelist who has the qualifications to be a Pro. It may seem underhanded, but he's going to protect the Duel School by giving them Yuya's best field. Telling Yuya to show them the best entertainment on the best field for it, Skip activates the Action Field Spell Card, "Acrobatic Circus". The beams of light from the Solid Vision generator align themselves, and multiple floating balls, poles surrounded by platforms, and other circus-related structures appear in a darkened room lit with colored lights. Yuya and Declan stand on the edges of a sun shaped blue and purple mat. Sora observes excitedly that it's the circus, and Gong explains that the field is Yuya's forte. He tells Skip that his manly spirit is supporting Yuya (in the dub, Sora comments that the only thing missing on this field is clowns; Gong replies that Yuya has that part covered, since this field is his specialty). Satisfied, Skip sits down, believing that he's done all he can for Yuya. The rest is up to him. Yuya thanks Skip, and turns back to Declan, stating that living up to expectations is what it means to be an entertainer. He'll show them all an amazing Duel. Yuya happily activates his Duel Disk. "Duelists locked in battle!" Zuzu cheers. "Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" Tate continues. "They storm through this Field!" Frederick adds. "Behold!" Ally cries. "This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!" All four cheer "ACTION!" as the Action Cards explode into the field, and Declan and Yuya finish the statement with a cry of "DUEL!" (in the dub, Zuzu announces that You Show has chosen its champion; Tate and Frederick declare that Declan is taking on You Show's star student, Yuya) Yuya lets Declan go first, as thanks for letting Yuya pick the stage. Declan seems confused, repeating the words, but then realizes that this is how Yuya thinks (in the dub, Declan says Yuya's offer tells him a lot about what kind of a competitor Yuya is). Yuya is confused at the statement, but doesn't get time to dwell on it as Declan accepts Yuya's offer and begins his turn. He declares that he's activating three Spell Cards from his hand, and activates the first one, the Continuous Spell Card, "Dark Contract with the Gate". It will inflict 1000 damage to Declan during his own Standby Phase. Yuya, Zuzu and Gong are all shocked at the effect, but Declan reveals that, additionally, he can add a Level 4 or lower "D/D" monster from his Deck to his hand once per turn. His Duel Disk ejects a card, "D/D Cerberus". Frederick is confused by the English anagram, and Sora explains that it stands for "Different Dimension," which refers to an alternate plane. Declan then activates another "Dark Contract with the Gate", which will thus result in him taking 2000 damage during his next Standby Phase. However, once again, Declan can add a Level 4 or lower "D/D" monster from his Deck to his hand, and this time he chooses "D/D Lilith". Then he activates the third Spell Card, another Continuous Spell Card called "Dark Contract with the Swamp King". Like the others, it also inflicts 1000 damage to Declan during his own Standby Phase. Yuya observes that now it's up to 3000 damage, and he wonders just what Declan's trying to accomplish with this many LP at risk. "King of the Swamp" appears behind Declan as he explains that "Dark Contract with the Swamp King" allows him to Fusion Summon without using a Fusion Spell card (technically not true - "Swamp King" itself acts as the Fusion Spell in this situation). Both Sora and Yuya are shocked as Declan fuses his "D/D Cerberus" and "D/D Lilith" from his hand, the monsters appearing above him as he holds up the cards and he chants "Hellhound which bares its fangs, seductress of dark night! In whirlpool of light from the realm of the dead, become one and give birth to a new King!" The monsters vanish into the Fusion vortex as Declan declares "Fusion Summon! Be born, D/D/D Flame King Genghis!" A warrior-like fiend wreathed in fire appears, with 2000 ATK. Yuya is amazed, and Gong declares that Declan is a Fusion user. Zuzu points out that Declan took a huge risk just to Summon that one monster, while the group takes note that the monster is a "D/D/D" monster, wondering what that means. But Sora doesn't tell them, as he's floored by the Fusion Summon. Isn't this completely different? he asks himself. "Could this be the real...but..." he muses (in the dub, Sora has a bad feeling about Declan's monster; if that monster is as strong as it is terrifying, Yuya will be in trouble). Skip scans the reports on Declan - there's no record of him using Fusion Summons in his previous Duels, and since he showed such overwhelming strength without them, this may mean he's become even stronger. He wonders if Yuya can win. Henrietta just smiles. Declan Sets the last two cards in his hand, ending his turn. Yuya is surprised, but Declan simply adjusts his glasses and he smiles. Ally is furious at his attitude, and Frederick points out that Declan's just a substitute for LID's fourth player, does he think this will be a walkover (in the dub, Frederick wonders why Declan did not Duel in the best out of three Duel match if he was this powerful). Sora admits that it could happen (in the dub, Sora says Declan could just be overconfident), assuming that Declan risked 3000 damage just because he underestimated Yuya. Gong is particularly offended, calling it a disgrace to Duelists everywhere (in the dub, Gong says Declan's Deck should be demolished for this act). The group encourage Yuya to win, with Frederick telling Yuya to shiver Declan into a pulp. Yuya thanks them, but what will really make Declan shiver is his Entertainment Dueling. Yuya runs and leaps into the air as he begins his turn and draws a card. He Summons "Performapal Whip Snake". and lands on a platform with it. Yuya activates its effect, which lets him switch the ATK and DEF of "Genghis". "Whip Snake" swings the charm on its tail, hypnotizing "Genghis", and the large monster drops its massive sword as its ATK becomes 1500. Ally and Tate cheer that the ATK of "Genghis" went down and now "Whip Snake" can destroy it, while Frederick gets his "shivers." Yuya declares his Battle Phase and attacks with "Whip Snake". Declan responds immediately with a Continuous Trap Card, "Dark Contract with the Witch", which, as Zuzu and Gong are quick to notice, will inflict 1000 damage to Declan during his own Standby Phase, but increases the ATK of all Fiend-Type monsters he controls by 1000 during his opponent's turn. Yuya is already leaping for an Action Card as Frederick bemoans that the attack won't go through, and "Whip Snake" is pulling itself up short in horror. Landing on another high platform, Yuya activates the Action Card, "High Dive", which increases the ATK of "Whip Snake" by 1000 until the End Phase. A trampoline appears on the ground, and "Whip Snake" lands on it, bouncing into the air and glowing red as its ATK increases to 2700. Gong cheers appreciatively, and Ally and Tate declare that it's another comeback (Frederick getting his "shivers" again; their cheers are cut from the dub). Declan has "Genghis" throw him at a ball, and he grabs an Action Card from it, then he leaps onto another, activating his last Trap Card with a smile. The ATK of "Genghis" decreases, and the attack of "Whip Snake" connects, causing an explosion of smoke, and the kids believe Yuya's done it, as do the shocked Kit, Julia and Dipper, but Henrietta smiles, and she's proven right when "Genghis" is shown to be still standing. "Whip Snake" hops back to Yuya, and everyone wonders what happened in shock. Declan explains that he activated his own Action Card, "Evasion", negating the attack. Yuya laughs and comments that Declan's putting on quite a show (in the dub, Yuya admits he couldn't have done it better himself). Skip muses that the two are looking pretty even right now. Zuzu protests that they're not, and Gong agrees, reminding them that Declan has four "Dark Contracts" out, and he will take 4000 damage in his next turn. Zuzu points out that if Yuya ends his turn now, he can win. Frederick comments that it's pretty anticlimactic, and Tate suggests that it was a mistake in Declan's strategy. Sora wonders about that; he gets the feeling that Declan isn't the type of guy to make such a simple mistake, and the fact that the ATK of "Genghis" decreased before the attack of "Whip Snake" was negated has been bothering him (in the dub, Sora adds that even if Yuya would go for an easy win, he could just walk straight into an enemy trap). Skip seems to have noticed it too. Yuya, meanwhile, is looking uncertain, while Declan chuckles slightly. Yuya asks him what's so funny, and Declan apologizes, as he was remembering Yuya's words before the match. Yuya seems to be a very kind person, but such kindness is useless on the stage of battle. Despite being given the opportunity to win by simply ending his turn, Yuya hesitates, and most likely, that kindness of Yuya's is to blame. He asks Yuya just what he can hope to achieve with such naivety. Frederick wonders what Declan's talking about, but Gong urges Yuya not to listen, and Ally and Tate encourage Yuya to end his turn. But Yuya instead Sets a Spell Card first, before ending his turn, and the ATK and DEF of both "Genghis" and "Whip Snake" return to normal. He tells Declan to take the 4000 damage from his four "Dark Contracts", which appear in front of Declan. Declan smiles darkly. "Dark Contracts?" he asks, "Those measly things..." ("Excuse me? What 'Contracts?'" in the dub) All four cards explode, to the shock of the onlookers. Declan explains that the "Dark Contracts" were nullified, as he had already activated the Trap Card, "Contract Laundering", which negated the effects of the "Dark Contracts", and then destroyed all the affected cards during the End Phase (in the dub, Declan adds that it's true what they say about contracts: they're only as good as the cards they're written on). Sora realizes that this is why the ATK of "Genghis" was reduced. Gong asks if this means that Declan also nullified the 4000 damage that the cards would have inflicted to him. Declan explains further that he can also draw cards equal to the number of destroyed "Dark Contracts", and thus he draws four new cards. Yuya closes his eyes, admitting that it had been to good to be true, but he wouldn't have been happy if he'd won from that. It would have meant that he couldn't have shown off his Entertainment Dueling that everyone had been looking forward to. He explains that it may seem to Declan like a naïve way to think (in the dub, Yuya says he was glad he did not defeat Declan this turn), as Declan adjusts his glasses, but Yuya wants to win with the Entertainment Dueling that was passed down from his father. "With Yusho Sakaki's Dueling?" Declan asks ("So that you're carrying on Yusho Sakai's legacy" in the dub). Yuya is shocked and asks if Declan knows Yusho. Kit rudely cuts in, pointing out that of course they know him; Yuya's father is famous, after all. As the former champion who ran away, Dipper adds. "SILENCE!" Declan roars. Kit and Dipper freeze up, and Julia calls them idiots. Declan asks them to pardon his outburst. Of course, Declan is aware of Yusho Sakaki, who pioneered their current Action Dueling. Declan respects him from the bottom of his heart. He declares that he'll have Yuya show it to him today, the Entertainment Dueling that he inherited from his father. And in exchange, Declan will have to reveal the full extent of his abilities. Yuya is floored, asking if this means that, up until now... Declan declares his turn, drawing and subsequently Summoning the Level 3 Tuner monster, "D/D Nighthowl". Yuya is shocked, and Gong protests that he can't be. Henrietta smiles, replying that oh, but he is (in the dub, Gong remarks that the monster is a toothed monster, while Henrietta calls the moment perfect; the real Duel can begin). From here on out is the main act. Declan explains that when "Nighthowl" is successfully Summoned, he can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "D/D" monster from his Graveyard, but its ATK and DEF becomes 0. He chooses to revive "Lilith", and the plant-like Fiend emerges from a Graveyard portal in front of Yuya, causing Yuya and "Whip Snake" to leap for a pole in terror, and Declan tunes both the Level 3 "Nighthowl" and the Level 4 "Lilith". Each monster grabs a trapeze, and they swing back and forth towards each other, releasing their grip when they get close enough to begin the Summon. Declan chants "Howls that tear through the night, with swiftness of a gales give birth to a new king! Synchro Summon! Be born! Level 7! D/D/D Gust King Alexander!" Yuya observes the 2500 ATK Synchro Monster, and the group of onlookers gasp in shock, as Gong realizes that Declan wasn't just a Fusion user. But it's not over yet - Declan activates the effect of "Genghis", which activates when another "D/D/D" monster is Special Summoned, allowing him to Special Summon a "D/D" monster from his Graveyard. The flames of "Genghis" become purple, and is raises its sword. Declan revives "Lilith" once again, and additionally activates the effect of "Alexander", which activates when a "D/D" monster is Special Summoned, allowing him to Special Summon a "D/D" monster from his Graveyard. The aura of "Alexander" and the winds around it intensify, and Yuya looks on in shock as Declan revives "D/D Cerberus" this time. Then Declan overlays the Level 4 "Cerberus" and "Lilith", and they become energy swirls and enter the Overlay Network, causing water to erupt from the Network. "In order to subjugate all that resides within this world, descend now onto the peak of the world!" ("I promise you've never seen a warrior king as magnificent or commanding as this one" in the dub) Declan chants as his monster is slowly revealed, green eyes glowing. Zuzu is particularly shocked. "Isn't this?" she asks (Zuzu's reaction is cut from the dub). "Xyz Summon! Be born! Rank 4! Wave King Caesar!" Declan finishes. "Caesar" appears, standing with 2400 ATK. "Even Xyz Monsters," Sora gasps ("He can Summon Xyz Monsters, too?" in the dub). "W-What a guy," ("This is rolling Gong's mind" in the dub) Gong admits. The LID students seem shocked that Declan can freely manipulate the Summoning methods that they all specialize in, Henrietta chuckles, and Skip muses that this is Declan Akaba. Declan explains that the title "D/D/D" stands for "Different Dimension Demon," and he tells Yuya to prepare to taste the power of kings who subjugate alternate planes (in the dub, Declan warns Yuya that he has not begun to unleash his most powerful monsters; the worst is yet to come; it seems terrifying, since the reality is far worse). Yuya, with "Whip Snake" wrapped around his wrist, looks at the three powerful monsters and stares Declan down. Featured Duel: Yuya Sakaki vs. Declan Akaba vs. Yuya]] At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Acrobatic Circus" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Declan Declan activates the Continuous Spell Card "Dark Contract with the Gate". During Declan's Standby Phase, he will take 1000 damage; also, once per turn, he can add 1 Level 4 or lower "D/D" monster from his Deck to his hand. He does this now, adding "D/D Cerberus". He then activates another "Dark Contract with the Gate", this time adding "D/D Lilith" to his hand. He activates the Continuous Spell Card "Dark Contract with the Swamp King". During his Standby Phase, he will take 1000 damage, also, once per turn, he can Fusion Summon a Fiend-Type Fusion Monster using monsters in his hand and on his field as the Fusion Material Monsters. He does this now, fusing "Cerberus" with "Lilith" to Fusion Summon "D/D/D Flame King Genghis" in Attack Position (2000/1500). Declan Sets 2 cards. Turn 2: Yuya Yuya Normal Summons "Performapal Whip Snake" (1700/900). Yuya activates the effect of "Whip Snake", switching the ATK and DEF of a face-up monster his opponent controls until the End Phase ("Genghis": 2000 → 1500/1500 → 2000). "Whip Snake" attacks "Genghis", but Declan activates his face-down Continuous Trap Card "Dark Contract with the Witch". During his Standby Phase, he will take 1000 damage, but the ATK of all Fiend-Type monsters he controls will be increased by 1000 during his opponent's turn ("Genghis": 1500 → 2500/2000). Yuya finds and activates the Action Card "High Dive", increasing the ATK of a monster on the field by 1000 until the end of the turn ("Whip Snake": 1700 → 2700/900). Declan finds an Action Card. He then activates his face-down "Contract Laundering", negating the effects of all "Dark Contract" cards in his Spell & Trap Card Zone during the turn a "Dark Contract" card was activated ("Genghis": 2500 → 1500/2000). Declan then activates the Action Card "Evasion", negating the attack. Yuya Sets a Spell Card. During the End Phase, the effects of "Whip Snake" and "High Dive" expire ("Genghis": 1500 → 2000/2000 → 1500, "Whip Snake": 2700 → 1700/900). The other effect of "Contract Laundering" activates, destroying all "Dark Contract" cards in Declan's Spell & Trap Card Zone and letting him draw a card for each destroyed, meaning four. Turn 3: Declan Declan draws "D/D Nighthowl" and subsequently Normal Summons it (300/600). As it was Normal Summoned, its effect activates, letting him Special Summon a "D/D" monster from his Graveyard, but its ATK and DEF will be reduced to 0. He Special Summons "D/D Lilith" (100 → 0/2100 → 0). Declan tunes the Level 3 Tuner monster "Nighthowl" with the Level 4 "Lilith" to Synchro Summon "D/D/D Gust King Alexander" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. As a "D/D/D" monster was Special Summoned, Declan activates the effect of "Genghis", letting him Special Summon a "D/D" monster from his Graveyard. He Special Summons "D/D Lilith". As a "D/D" monster was Special Summoned, Declan activates the effect of "Alexander", letting him Special Summon a "D/D" monster from his Graveyard. He Special Summons "D/D Cerberus" (1800/600). Declan overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "D/D/D Wave King Caesar" (2400/1200) in Attack Position. Errors * When "D/D Nighthowl" is Summoned and its stats appear, the sound effect for points changing is heard even though nothing changed. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. In other languages Cast Notes